1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to electronic transmitting devices. More particularly, the present invention pertains to systems and method for tracking objects. The present invention, in a preferred embodiment, is particularly but not exclusively, useful as an electronic tracking system and method to indicate to a user the presence of personal objects of interest.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As people move about in their daily routine or while traveling, they take a number of items with them that could potentially become lost or misplaced. Items including mobile phone, car keys, camera, briefcase, backpack, purse, PDA, and laptop computer may potentially disappear from their owner sometimes requiring time consuming searching to recover.
Numerous systems and methods have been proposed for monitoring, tracking, and locating persons, pets or objects carrying an electronic tracking device. Some have been presented as an electronic inventory for businesses tracking items. Others have been described as an electronic leash for pets or children at a day care center, or an alert system for wandering Alzheimer's patients or autistic children. While most prior art solutions are suitable for their intended purposes, most are also overly complicated and expensive solutions for wide commercial application. A relatively recent example of one such system is disclosed in Crabtree, U.S. Pat. No. 7,148,801, Article Locator System. Crabtree is directed to a system wherein a transceiver is attached to a person, animal, or item to be tracked also with a handheld locator device to send radio signals to the various transceiver devices of the system. As signals are transmitted and received from the devices, the system employs an antenna array to sample the signal at different points in space. With various samples from the antenna array, the system can employ different methods to calculate the bearing and range of the object including processing information from phase and time delays
Another example of a prior art system is disclosed in Rabanne, U.S. Pat. No. 6,304,186. Rabanne similarly employs a plurality of child units each having a transceiver and a parent unit for determining if an object is within a preselected range. Rabanne further has separate communication devices for locating and controlling the plurality of child units wherein one such separate communication device is a GPS device for determining relative distance from a child unit to a parent unit.
These and other examples are particularly complicated while employing GPS or multi signal path calculations particularly if the items to be tracked are relatively close to user. Numerous other examples exist and many are limited by battery life as well as cost to implement. As advancements in electronic technology have appeared, other wireless communication proposals have emerged. For example, Bluetooth radio standard and communication protocol has gained popularity for its range of applications as transceiver microchips can presently be designed for low-cost and low power consumption. Moreover, software advancements specifically designed for low power applications, for example Zigbee, has prompted consumer electronic solutions refocusing on cost effective wider availability.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a System and Method for Locating Objects that is simplified over prior art solutions. It is further an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for tracking objects that is optimized for low-power and lower cost. It is yet further an object of the present invention to provide an object tracking system that can selectively track a significant number of objects up to about 250. It is still further an object of the present invention to provide an object tracking system and method that can be programmed via a computer device. Additionally, a further object of the present invention is to provide a System and Method for Locating Objects that is easy to implement, simple to use, and comparatively